A Double Celebration
by s-s-a-jones
Summary: MarthaLois bonding, birthdays and cream


**Title**: A Double Celebration  
**Rating**: K  
**Disclaimer**: I Own Nothing  
**Summary**: Martha/Lois bonding  
**Author's Notes**: Okay, don't read into the title, because it is rubbish.

It should have been a day of happiness, a day of celebration. But Martha didn't want to do anything other than revert back to her teenage years, and crawl back under the duvet. Her mind was reminding her of all her responsibilities, all the work that needed to be done that day; but her heart was just aching at the thought of a birthday without Jonathan. The thought of all the birthdays she would celebrate without Jonathan. As a widow.

Normally, her birthdays would begin with her husband waking her up with breakfast in bed. He would make her favourite breakfast, crepes sprinkled with fresh raspberries and cream, along with a good strong cup of coffee.

She was reaching for the duvet as soon as the memory of that smiling face passed through her mind. However, she was stopped from burrowing further into her bed by a familiar sound from outside her door. A sneeze that she had become used to as signaling the presence of Lois.

Sure enough, Martha just had time to rearrange her bedding before the door creaked open; revealing the origin of the sneeze, along with her son, both with looks of impish delight etched across their faces.

"Happy Birthday Mom!" smiled Clark, gently pushing past Lois with a breakfast tray in his arms. He lent down to set it next to her in bed, kissing her on the forehead as he did so. Martha smiled at him, before looking down at the tray. Sure enough, Clark had prepared her crepes with raspberries, but he had forgotten the cream. Her eyes filled with tears at the gesture, and she pulled her son back down in a hug.

"Thankyou…so much" she sighed.

"Wait, before you start with the waterworks Mrs.Kent. You have to open your presents. It took me a long time to find any nice wrapping paper in this town, I don't want you getting it all soggy." Lois walked around the bed to stand opposite Clark. Martha smiled broadly at her. "Anyways, the only tears I want to see today, are ones of happiness." Lois continued, with a rueful smile on her face.

"Here Mom, Happy Birthday." Clark handed Martha a badly wrapped small box. Unwrapping her gift from it's packaging, Martha gasped as she saw a pair of earrings inside. It was the pair she had picked out at a jewelers a few years back.

"I've been saving ever since you noticed them" said Clark bashfully.

"Ohhh Clark….." Martha's eyes began to water again.

"I thought we had decided not to cry until all presents are open, you still haven't done mine yet." Lois shyly passed her own gift to Martha, who looked surprised at the strangely flat square box.

"Oh, Lois, you didn't have…."

"After all you've done for me Mrs. Kent. It's the least I can do. Besides, you haven't seen what it is yet."

"I'm sure it's wonderful" replied Martha as she carefully unwrapped the box. Lifting the lid revealed a picture of Mr and Mrs Kent, standing with Clark at his graduation, in a gorgeous carved wooden frame.

"I realized you didn't have a recent family photo." Lois shrugged. Martha was overcome with emotion, she pulled the girl into a hug, releasing her slowly.

"It's beautiful Lois, but I'm afraid it's not a family photo." Lois threw Clark a puzzled look, only to find it mirrored on his face. "Lois, you aren't in it".

Lois beamed down at the woman she had come to regard as an adoptive mother, rejoiced to learn that her feelings were returned. Clark watched this scene unfold, thrilled that his mother was having a good day. He realized that his mother may need some time alone, and so signaled to Lois that they had better exit. She nodded and followed him, unable to stop smiling.

"Oh, I nearly forgot this Mrs. Kent." Lois rushed out of the room before returning with a small jug; handing it to Martha, she joined Clark in leaving the room, closing the door behind them. Looking inside the jug, Martha sighed happily, before pouring the cream it contained onto her breakfast.


End file.
